


pulse

by inkwelled



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, Lazy Mornings, Light Dom/sub, Morning After, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwelled/pseuds/inkwelled
Summary: Adora wakes slowly, surrounded by warmth and legs aching pleasantly when she moves them against the sheets. Her toes knock into Catherine’s shins and there’s a vibration of laughter against Adora’s back.





	pulse

**Author's Note:**

> title ; [pulse](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/2835626/pulse/) by silver
> 
> also reminder!! always wash your toys before using them again. safety first, kiddos.
> 
> ALSO ALSO everyone in the comments got reaaaaaaaaally touchy about this but if i've said it once i've said it a thousand times. whenever i write modern au catradora, catra becomes catherine. pls read the author notes before a story, they're here to help! that is all :)
> 
> enjoy!

Adora wakes slowly, surrounded by warmth and legs aching pleasantly when she moves them against the sheets. Her toes knock into Catherine’s shins and there’s a vibration of laughter against Adora’s back. 

 

“Morning,” Catherine rumbles, arm tightening around Adora’s bare stomach. Her lover presses a chaste kiss into the slope of her neck and Adora lets her eyes slide shut. 

 

“Mmmmm.”

 

Adora’s happy to sink back underneath the waves, the pull of sleep but it seems her girlfriend has different ideas with their morning together. Catherine buries her head in Adora’s shoulder, lips roaming every inch of skin she can reach. Adora sighs, long and low and satisfied, when Catherine’s hand on her left hip, the one pressed into the mattress, starts moving in slow circles. 

 

When Catherine’s kisses reach her bicep, working their way down Adora’s arm, she can’t help but twist. “'M tired,” Adora whines as Catherine’s teeth barely scrape the inside of her elbow, “and sore. Go back to sleep, Cath. It's Saturday.”

 

On the contrary, Catherine smiles, looking all too much like the cat that caught the canary. She plants an open-mouthed kiss to Adora’s pulse point in the crook of her elbow. 

 

“Can’t,” Catherine purrs, looking back at Adora as her other hand continuous the maddeningly-slow circles on Adora's hip. “I’m hungry.”

 

“We are dinner late last night, though,” Adora said, confused, carding her fingers through the wild curls at Catherine's forehead. 

 

Catherine smirks. 

 

“Different kind of hungry, babe.”

 

The warmth in Adora's chest slinks lower to pool in her abdomen as she realizes Catherine's true intentions. With a knowing smile, illuminated by the morning light against their white sheets, Catherine reaches her wrist. She presses chaste kisses to the skin and Adora can feel the blood pounding in her ears. 

 

Catherine's hand on her hip picks up speed, pressing ever-so-lightly into her skin and Adora can’t help but sigh again. 

 

As Catherine works her way back up Adora's arm after kissing her fingertips and between her fingers, Adora stretches out her legs blissfully. The pleasant ache of her thighs is brought to the forefront of Adora's mind as Catherine lines up their bodies, chest pressing into Adora’s shoulder blades. 

 

They never got dressed last night - this morning? - after they were done.

 

Adora remembers kissing Catherine's sweaty brow as she loomed over her, Catherine's face softening when she kissed Adora's nose and let up on her arms, the ribbon around her neck.

 

Something firm bumps against Adora’s inner thighs and she gasps, eyes popping open. Catherine chuckles lowly again, hand roaming the space between Adora’s navel and breasts. 

 

It seems clothes weren't the only thing they forgot.

 

“You forgot to take it off last night,” Adora groans huskily as the toy slides between her legs again. 

 

Catherine’s laugh against her shoulder is pure sin. 

 

“No,” Catherine whispers, leaning in closer until her lips ghost over Adora’s ear. She shivers, feeling trapped as Catherine's hand stops on her abdomen to suddenly press down. “I didn't forget. You never cleaned up last night.”

 

Adora is keenly aware of the strap-on nestled in the curve of her ass. The pale pink plastic is cold against her exposed skin and she shivers again when Catherine shifts closer. 

 

What Catherine said, though, catches her attention and her hand finds Catherine's wrist. "When you said cleaned up-"

 

"I washed it," Catherine says, pausing to kiss her shoulder. "Don't worry."

 

The shift in Catherine's position makes Adora lose herself all over again. She can feel Catherine's pert nipples against her back and the movement only causes the toy to bump against her aching lips. 

 

Adora moans then, blissed out and high on being barely awake. Catherine’s smile is tangible against her skin and her hand on Adora’s stomach only succeeds in making sure their bodies are pressed tightly together. 

 

When Catherine’s knees knock against the back of Adora’s legs she sighs again. Despite the ache in her lower body from the previous nights‘ activities, Adora feels that familiar sensation of arousal start to warm her insides, dulling the memory. 

 

“D-do you want me to clean up?” Adora chokes out quietly, biting her lip to suppress a moan that suddenly appears when the dildo knocks against her clit. 

 

Catherine’s laugh seems to understand Adora’s every thought. The toy shifts again, nestling between her lips to ever-so-slightly push inside her. 

 

She moans this time, hands grasping at the sheets as she flexes her legs. The stretch of the toy barely pushing past her walls combined with the soreness already there is euphoric and Adora spirals. 

 

Catherine’s voice grounds her. 

 

“Patience, baby,” she all but growls into Adora's ear, voice dripping with sex. Adora feels her insides contract at the sound, more warmth pooling between her legs. 

 

“You keep teasing around that and you won’t last long,” Catherine teases and Adora moans lowly. She loves the edge Catherine's voice gets when she’s clearly thinking of all the ways she’s going to ravage her lover. 

 

Adora flexes her hips again, subtlety grinding against Catherine's pelvis and groaning at the slide of the toy between her soaked folds. Over the muted noises of the city coming to life outside and the rustling of the sheets, Adora can hear the squelch as the toy moves back and forth. 

 

She presses her face into the pillow, breath coming quickly and Catherine sweeps her golden-honey hair over Adora's shoulder. “That’s it, baby,” Catherine whispers, kisses the back of her neck. “You’re so needy, aren’t you?”

 

Adora can do nothing but moan in response. She can feel the dildo warming between her thighs, can feel the wet slide against her folds. 

 

“Come on, babygirl,” Catherine sighs, hand coming up to ghost over Adora's nipple as her foot slips between Adora's ankle, “come on. take what you need.”

 

Adora does then, but the pace remains the same. The room is filled with Adora's tiny gasps and moans, the movement of the sheets as she wiggles against them. She rocks back on the toy, letting it grind against her dripping folds but never letting it slip past her wall of muscles. 

 

Catherine kisses her neck every time the toy bumps against her clit and Adora moans fully, mouth open and shoulders tensing. It’s a slow ride but Adora can feel the arousal coiling deep in her stomach, approaching the precipice. 

 

“Catherine-“ Adora bites out, moaning with every syllable as Catherine's hand squeezes her breast. “Catherine-“

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

Catherine's voice is husky and Adora shivers again. 

 

“Please,” she murmurs. Catherine noses against the shell of her ear, goosebumps breaking out all over Adora's arms. 

 

“Tell me what you want.”

 

Somehow Catherine shifts impossibly closer and Adora can feel the strap-on harness pressing against her ass cheeks. “Please,” she moans, unable to put together a coherent thought, tangled with Catherine beneath their comforter. 

 

She would be content to stay here forever, she thinks dimly, screw work. Adora’s suddenly glad she turned down breakfast with Bow and Glimmer this morning. 

 

Seemingly reading her mind again, Catherine chuckles into her jawline. “Bet you’re glad you stayed home,” her girlfriend groans as Adora grinds against her hips again, “I was hoping you would. I’ve been planning this since last night.”

 

Catherine's pointer finger and thumb squeeze lightly at Adora's nipple as the toy slides against her clit when she rolls her hips. Adora throws her head back. Entire body tensing at the sudden rush of arousal, Catherine scrapes her teeth against Adora’s neck. 

 

“You’re still holding back,” Catherine murmurs against her skin, “come on baby, moan for me. I want to hear you.”

 

Despite the arousal humming through her veins, Adora still feels sleep-warm and drowsy. Catherine's entire body is lined up with Adora’s and she remembers not to bite down on her lips this time when a moan bubbles up her throat. 

 

“Good girl,” Catherine praises her as her hand moves to explore adora’s other breast. 

 

Adora’s hips jump with every word and she can feel herself losing the slow rhythm of her pelvis. She’s grinding and moving against the toy with sleep-addled drunkness now. 

 

“I wonder,” Catherine muses to herself.

 

Adora doesn’t have time to ask what she’s going to say before a single finger pushes between her folds. 

 

She cries out this time, body writhing against the sheets. Catherine's single finger inside her feels amazing, the burn of her aching muscles combined with the pure arousal her body has built up. 

 

Catherine curls her middle finger as the strap-on grinds against adora’s clit and adora’s entire world goes white and ringing. 

 

Falling over the edge aided by Catherine is always pure euphoria and Adora’s entire body wracks as she moans. Adora's inner walls clamp down around her girlfriend's hand so Catherine’s finger doesn’t move and neither does the toy as Adora rides out her orgasm. 

 

Catherine whispers into her ear the entire time, lips tracing the lobe. “So good,” she purrs, “you’re so good for me, baby. You did so well, babygirl, so well. You feel so good, tensing around the toy and my finger - your legs must be so sore.”

 

Adora loses herself for a while in the comforting white of her headspace. She floats and eventually Catherine's fingers tracing over her stomach coax her down from her high. 

 

She moans weakly when her inner walls finally relax enough to let Catherine's finger slip free. Her muscles clench a few times, missing the weight and Adora turns partway onto her back to smile blissfully at her girlfriend. 

 

Catherine wipes her hand on the sheets before cupping Adora’s cheeks. 

 

“Hi,” she whispers, pressing her lips to Adora’s forehead, “welcome back, darling.”

 

“Hi,” adora croaks, turning fully onto her right side so she’s facing her lover. The toy slips free from between her legs as she twists but eventually settles against her lower stomach, firm and sticky. 

 

Catherine’s face is flushed and pleased. In the morning light, her cheeks are round and soft without lines of stress and Adora admires her darker skin against the stark white of their sheets. 

 

She ghosts her thumb over Catherine's top lip before she’s leaning forward to press their lips together. Whatever remainders of arousal stir low in her stomach as the toy is sandwiched between their abdomens, still wet with Adora’s slick. 

 

The stickiness clings to their sweaty skin but neither one seems to care. 

 

Catherine sighs into the kiss and Adora can’t help but scoot closer, burying her fingers in Catherine's curls. They’re messy and rumpled with sleep. When they both pull back, breathlessly laughing, Adora spins a kink around her finger. 

 

They lay there for a moment until Adora looks down between them. She looks back up at Catherine, pupils darkening as she smiles. 

 

“I think I have some cleaning up to do,” she whispers, mischief dancing on her lips.

 

“Wha-“

 

Catherine doesn't have time to finish her thought before Adora has buried her face in her girlfriend’s neck, licking and kissing and nipping. Catherine moans wantonly, tilting her head back for better access and yielding to Adora’s hand on her shoulder. 

 

She turns to lay back against the sheets. Adora follows, rolling on top of her. 

 

Hips rolling against Catherine's, the strap-on between them, Adora’s lips roaming her body, licking up sweat and the remainders of her own arousal on her lover's bare skin, Catherine buries her hands in Adora’s hair and thanks every god she can think of for persuading Adora to stay home this morning. 

 

She says the name of every god when Adora's mouth finds its way between Catherine's thighs.

 

She thinks dimly, afterward, when Adora unbuckles the strap-on and sets it aside after licking it clean to massage where the harness pressed into her skin, that it's been a good morning. She tells Adora that then, face nestled between Adora's breasts as they lay there and falls asleep to Adora's rumbling laugh and her heartbeat beneath Catherine's ear.

 

"A good morning should have a good breakfast," Adora says later when she sweeps into the bedroom with a tray of waffles and fresh fruit as Catherine rubs the sleep from her eyes. She's only dressed in lacy black panties and her apron.

 

Catherine kisses her full on the mouth and they don't eat breakfast until well after the afternoon sun has burned bright in the sky, outside of their white curtains.


End file.
